The present invention is directed to the high voltage electrical connector, and in particular, to electrical plug-in connector for connecting a high voltage conductor to an electrode such as used in the neon sign industry.
For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,902,252 and 4,913,661, plug-in type connectors are shown for connection between a high voltage conductor wire and/or an electrode for use in a neon sign. The present invention is directed to an improved electrical connector which is simpler, less expensive, and still provides the advantages of connecting the bare end of an electrical conductor quickly, by persons without special tools or skills, and in which the connection can be disconnected and reused.